<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken bad by Botannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471755">Broken bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe'>Botannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Gunbreaker | GNB Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>枪刃睁开眼睛的时候天还没亮，屋子里伸手不见五指，他没有立刻继续被中止的睡眠，而是在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，努力找回自己对五感的控制。<br/>
刚刚中断的是一场激烈的春梦，下半身在柔软的温柔乡中反复进出的强烈快感似乎依然残留在身上……<br/>
紧接着他发现，那湿润紧致的触感似乎并不是春梦的余韵，而是真实的触感。<br/>
枪刃下意识地抓住了正跨坐在他腰侧的大腿，准备将半夜闯入自己卧室并对他实施眠奸的陌生人掀翻在地。不管目前的状况是多么绮丽，被人在毫无知觉的状况下入侵私密的时间的地点，无论如何都谈不上是愉快的遭遇——但他在下一个瞬间就放弃了这个意图。<br/>
他的手掌触到了微凉的鳞片。<br/>
这是个男性敖龙族。<br/>
枪刃原本充满攻击性的抓握变成了爱抚，他轻轻揉捏着在上下起伏中肌肉轮廓不断变化的大腿，思考着这离奇的一幕究竟是怎么一回事。<br/>
他现在躺着的地方，毫无疑问仍是固定队傍晚聚餐的酒吧。他们一行十来人在痛饮之后，摇摇晃晃地选择了集体留宿。在他们传统老派的队长带领下，这个小团体的整体风气保守又温和，无论是哪一个人，都不太可能开出“偷偷叫个男妓夜袭队友”这种一点都不有趣的玩笑。<br/>
更何况，他们甚至没有公开聊过性癖或者性向方面的话题，队友们怎么可能知道自己喜欢的正是现在骑在他身上的款式？<br/>
枪刃的抚摸逐渐从大腿延伸到其他位置，既然决定暂时不深究来历和缘由，他当然要好好享受这一夜春宵。毕竟从几个小时前，他就一直盯着舞台上冶艳的敖龙舞者，一边幻想着眼下场景，以至于再次体验了早已熟悉的同一个春梦。<br/>
在梦里，他按着高傲的敖龙男人的脑袋，狠狠一次又一次深入贯穿结实的身体。而在他稍微松劲的时候，那颗头颅向侧后方稍微偏转，毫无表情的面孔向他投射一如既往的冰冷目光。<br/>
那是他小队MT的脸。<br/>
然后他总在这个时候醒来，从初次的震惊不齿，到自暴自弃，逐渐的他开始乐在其中，甚至在醒来之后回味着梦里的景象尽兴地再撸一发。<br/>
枪刃一只手用力揉捏着敖龙结实的臀部，另一只手把玩着高高翘起阴茎。不愧是提供性服务的专业人士，尽管并没有完全勃起，上面的细链仍然将敖龙尺寸傲人的器官抻在空中，不至于随着上下的动作垂到被服务者的小腹上。枪刃的手指感受着阴茎上缠绕饰物的纹路，他忍不住想打开照明，好好欣赏一番这副显然只为感官刺激服务的打扮。<br/>
枪刃轻轻拽了拽阴茎上的细链，判断出另一端应该是连在脖子上。他饶有兴致地撑起上身，在黑暗中慢慢摸索骑在自己身上的男人的全身。<br/>
这人穿着过膝的长靴和及肘的袖套，摸上去是光滑细腻的优质皮革。除此之外的其他部位几乎全部裸露在外，他阴茎上包裹的金属细链显然不具有任何遮挡效果。他的手腕和脚腕上都戴着拘束具，并且他的双手被固定在脑后，动弹不得。而双脚之间的镣链，摸上去似乎是正好一步的长度。<br/>
尽管四肢受限，却丝毫没有影响男人将枪刃怒张的性器含入体内律动。他甚至没有在吞入时将身体的重量落在身下的人身上，保持悬空的状态，持续取悦着体内的器官。<br/>
枪刃略有些好奇地抚上性服务者的脸，试图探寻令他感到极度愉悦的人的年龄和相貌。然后他摸到了咬在口枷上的尖牙和眼罩。<br/>
枪刃心里突然浮起一个疑问：他的手被固定在脑后，那么他是怎么脱下自己的衣服，和完成性交的准备工作的？<br/>
他的脑子里无法控制地出现了这样的情景：夜店曲终人散的昏黄走廊，衣不蔽体的敖龙男人，被蒙住的眼睛，紧拷的双手，在摸索中前行。裸露的身体暴露在他人视野中的惶恐和无法确认目的地远近的焦虑让他想要加快脚步，但却被脚镣限制着，目不视物地慢慢挪着步子……<br/>
终于他到达了目标的房间——也许他走对了，也许完全不对，但是或许这件事根本没人在乎，他艰难地用戴着口交专用的口枷的嘴小心翼翼地让睡梦中的陌生人勃起，然后轻手轻脚地跨上去，把自己早已准备好的柔软湿滑的后穴对准……<br/>
枪刃在黑暗中注视着面前只能隐约看到轮廓的脸，他无法控制自己将那些色情的幻想中套上他的MT的面孔，他也不想控制自己。<br/>
他们的MT，一名敖龙族的暗黑骑士。入队比他稍晚，但却比他更快获得了众人的赞扬和信任。也包括枪刃自己的。可靠又强大，尽管沉默寡言，为人冷淡，但这并不妨碍他和队友们友好相处，合作默契。或许只有枪刃一个人始终强烈期待着，隔三差五的队员聚餐时，他们的MT能够多出现几次。<br/>
“每个人性格不一样嘛，不好强求。”随和的队长在枪刃第九次自以为拐弯抹角的提议后温和地劝道，“你一直盯着MT……的状态不也挺累的，他不在不应该更放松才对嘛。”<br/>
队长什么都不明白！枪刃哀叹着，一边不错眼珠地盯着送饮料的敖龙服务生弯腰时挺翘的臀部，一边回味起白天战斗时不小心撞到MT时候那充满弹性的同一部位。<br/>
枪刃的幻想逐渐和眼前的情形重合，他在自己的脑海中看着面前暗黑骑士冷淡表情，再也无法按捺内心的躁动。他一把抓住连接着项环的金属细链，将身上的男人仰面拽倒。尽管店里提供的床铺柔软舒适，也无法避免被禁锢双手无法给自己提供任何保护的男人在重重砸到床上时发出的一声闷哼。<br/>
即使并不认为需要在乎提供服务一方的感受，枪刃也不禁对自己丝毫不顾及对方安全的行为感到了一丝内疚，他摸索着解开了敖龙的口枷，低声询问对方是否有受伤。<br/>
敖龙沉默了短暂一瞬，说了一句：<br/>
“是枪刃吗？”<br/>
枪刃还在恋恋不舍地缓缓律动的下半身瞬间停住了。他难以置信地注视着身下无法辨认身形的黑影，突然有点无法确定自己是否依然还在梦中。眼前隐藏在黑暗中的面孔似乎不仅仅是幻想，而是确实地和他的MT合二为一。<br/>
他刚刚听到的分明是他们队里的暗黑骑士的声音。<br/>
他叫他“枪刃”。寡言的暗黑骑士和其他人仅有的交流似乎都是关于战斗的，而这样的讨论里他似乎确实从来没有喊过谁的名字。当然，不止暗骑一个人这样，毕竟同一个人未必每次都使用一样的职业，在讨论打法时用职业指代并没有任何问题。<br/>
但是刚刚，他问的居然是“枪刃”，而没有说出自己的名字。从枪刃一片空白的脑海里，浮现出这样一个有些突兀的念头。不是疑问，枪刃发觉自己一点儿也不怀疑，暗骑其实根本不记得自己的名字。<br/>
枪刃抓住敖龙——他的MT的腿，让他盘在自己的后腰然后一记深顶，怒张的阴茎连根没入软烂的后穴。他语调轻佻地回答着之前的问话：“是的，现在操着你的这根jb就是你的st……枪刃的。”说着他更用力地又往前顶了一下，收获了一声意料之外的低声呻吟。<br/>
枪刃难以置信地在黑暗中瞪视看不清表情的他的搭档，他从未想象过从那总是抿紧的嘴唇中听到呻吟，哪怕是最惨烈的战斗也从未撼动过的双唇。他突然有冲动立刻下床去把屋里的照明全部点亮，以便他看清他的MT此刻的面上表情——啊对了还有他身上那些、所以的那些充满色情意味的装饰。<br/>
但他已经完全失去了从敖龙身上离开的气力和理智，只是一味地在这具令他欲罢不能的身体上猛力冲刺，大脑和内心一片空白。</p><p>枪刃再次醒来的时候，从窗外照进来的晨光已经照亮了他四周的一片狼藉。<br/>
他赶紧松开了仍攥着敖龙头发的手指，背对着他侧躺着一动不动的男人随即慢慢直起身来，他的双手依然被拷在脑后，蒙着眼。枪刃努力抛开脑子里浮现出的没人可能在这样的状况入睡的念头，攥了攥拳头，伸手去解敖龙的拘束。<br/>
扯下眼罩，拔出手铐和项环的插销，敖龙的双手伸到身前，他用力甩了甩胳膊。<br/>
枪刃试图在屋里寻找打开手铐的钥匙，他不太明白自己为什么只敢在余光中欣赏他肖想了许久的裸体。<br/>
“别找了。”敖龙利落地翻身下床，充满力量感地舒展身体，如果不是他那身淫狎的打扮，他几乎已经又是枪刃熟悉的暗黑骑士了。<br/>
“这个必须回去才能解开。”敖龙语调轻松地说着，就像每次结束活动后其他人先行告辞一样平淡。<br/>
“是吗。”枪刃干巴巴地回应着，他抬起头看了看他的MT，他回哪儿去？怎么回去？就穿这个？<br/>
暗骑旁若无人地走到呆立在窗边的枪刃身边，他被拷着的双手撑着窗台，向后撅起光溜溜的屁股。<br/>
“哦对了，这个你帮我塞一下，我自己还是比较困难。”<br/>
枪刃从恍惚中艰难地把视线挪到暗骑摊开的手掌上，上面是一个不知道从哪儿掏出来的肛塞。他看见自己的手伸了过去，拿起来那个光滑的金属制品。<br/>
他走到暗骑身后，轻轻掰开印满自己指痕的臀肉。承受了他几乎整晚蹂躏的后穴没有受到任何清理，被灌满的穴道随着他的动作再次溢出尚未干涸的粘液。<br/>
枪刃听见自己的喉咙咕嘟响了一声，他的两只手像是被掌中的臀肉吸住了一样一动也不动。<br/>
他双腿之间那根劳累了一整夜的那根东西似乎又在蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
不知道等了多久，暗骑似乎小声地“啧”了一声，但他的声音听上去并没有泄露出不耐烦的意思：“这没什么，快塞进去吧，很容易。”<br/>
枪刃听出了他话里的意思：再不动手他就要自己来做这件事了。他慌忙拿好滑溜溜的塞子，对准眼前红肿的洞口，轻轻一推，几乎没有感到阻力便滑了进去。枪刃不由自主地轻轻拉了拉露在体外的金属球，和塞入时完全不同，他略微使劲也没有拔出哪怕分毫。<br/>
“谢谢。”暗骑轻松地直起身，转身快步走向门口。<br/>
“等等……”<br/>
“善后不是我的任务。”不等枪刃张口结舌地整理出自己的问题，暗骑轻飘飘丢下这么一句，就在枪刃惊愕的目光中，露着他那缠绵金属链的阴茎和塞着肛塞的屁股推开门径直走了出去。<br/>
枪刃拌着脚冲到门边再一次拉开门，面前却只有一个满脸僵硬笑容侍者打扮的人，他推开挡路的人冲了出去，清晨的走廊洒满阳光一览无遗，除了身后这个令人厌恶的面孔，连一个人影也没有。</p><p>经过一番拉锯和周旋，枪刃一脸无聊地送走了笑容似乎有些抽搐的侍者。他没有过多尝试从这个皮条客口中套出更多的事情，只是尽可能地让钱币塞满了自己的口袋。那些威胁与利诱并行的套路他虽然不熟悉，但也不是闻所未闻。他迅速找到了一个陷入歇斯底里的受害者角色然后给自己弄到了尽可能多的金钱补偿。<br/>
“这些能有暗骑昨晚给他们赚的一半吗？”恢复了冷静的枪刃躺在床上努力嗅着房间里若有若无的情交气息，拖延着直到接近集合时间才磨磨蹭蹭出发。<br/>
他没想到暗骑比自己更早到了集合点。<br/>
枪刃瞠目结舌地瞪着他的MT，完全没听到队友三三两两的招呼。<br/>
他发呆的时间太长，队长不得不走到他面前，用自己高大的身躯整个挡住了他视线。<br/>
“你昨晚喝太多了吗，怎么整个人愣愣的？”队长面露担忧地伸手在枪刃眼前晃悠，用他惯常的方式试图打消空气中的尴尬。<br/>
枪刃置若罔闻地绕开队长，他径直走到了从自己出现开始眼皮都没抬一下的暗骑面前，直统统地抛出一句：“你今天能打吗？”<br/>
举座皆惊，尽管枪刃平日的视线热情又毫不掩饰，但明面上他们两位T职之间以往并没有什么可以称得上是寒暄的交流。<br/>
毕竟暗骑和所有人也就是点个头的交情罢了，类似这样的日常闲聊他从不参与。相处久了自然也不会再有人试图和他搭话。<br/>
暗骑略微歪了歪头，吝啬地给了枪刃不到半个冷淡的眼神，似乎在心里琢磨了一下这是否属于必要的对话。然后他不情愿地从鼻子里哼出一声“能”，就算结束了。<br/>
枪刃轻咳了一声，他有些无措的看了看四周，收获了至少4道惊恐的目光，仿佛他干了什么惊人的大事。他在心里唾了一口，抬起头的时候已经恢复了平常的表情。<br/>
在这一天接下来的时间里他再也没有什么出人意料的举动，虽然细致入微的队长在最后的总结会上坚称，他觉得枪刃当天在换T和施放石之心时，透着一股子恶狠狠地气势，让他总忍不住担心他扔出的石之心附带己方伤害效果。<br/>
当然这些他们的两位防护职业并不知晓，暗骑一如既往地在战斗结束后立刻离开，反正当日团灭之星永远不会是他。而他们的ST枪刃也在这天罕见地早退了，理由是头一天果然喝得太多，需要早点休息。<br/>
谁都知道这是托词，但所有人都不约而同地跟着队长露出了善解人意的同情表情。<br/>
枪刃的脚步在他从队友们视野中消失的一瞬间就变成了狂奔。只早了一步离开的暗骑已经不知所踪，但这并不影响枪刃奔跑的势头，他一边咬牙切齿地腹诽比忍者还行踪成谜的暗黑骑士，一边毫不犹豫地冲进了几个小时前刚刚离开的酒吧。<br/>
时间太早，酒吧虽然已经开始营业，客人尚未上门，只有还在布置场地的侍应惊讶地看着一头闯进来还穿着战斗服的枪刃。<br/>
他环顾四周，一边调整着呼吸让自己看上去正常点，一边胸有成竹地走向了坐在阴影中的注视着自己的猫魅。<br/>
“不好意思稍微早了点，不过为了被人捷足先登，我想早点来预定。”他说出了暗骑的名字，是真名，他当然只知道这个。不过他并不在乎，只要有生意上门，他相信面前的猫魅也不会在乎这些细枝末节的小事。<br/>
“他在这儿用的名字如果不一样你也可以现在告诉我，如果你们非要搞这种不嫌麻烦的事情的话。”枪刃装腔作势地叹了口气，“昨晚他只肯告诉我这个名字，不过我觉得也没什么区别就是了。”<br/>
猫魅等着他说完，然后随意地指了指他枪刃身后：“不，他在这儿也用这个名字。以及他只是挂牌在这儿给我们分一点零头，挑什么客人都是这位大哥亲自做主。”<br/>
枪刃有些僵硬地回头看，身后是已经换好了一身休闲打扮的他的MT，脸上是他从未见过的笑容。尽管那表情相比起营业微笑更像是不屑的嘲弄，枪刃依然被晃了眼。<br/>
“昨晚还没玩够？随意啊，我不挑客人。”嘴上这么说着，敖龙的眉毛却挑衅般地动了动，“付钱就行，我只收现金，一次付清。”他说了一个和枪刃预料中相去不远的数字。尽管在意料之中，枪刃还是忍不住在心中咋舌。他想起了队长试探着询问是否想要一起接佣兵单时候暗骑兴趣缺缺的反应。<br/>
难怪了，辛辛苦苦好几天怕是也抵不上他在别人身上骑一晚上的收入。<br/>
枪刃努力挥开自己阴暗的念头，在脸上堆出适宜的表情：“先付还是后付？”<br/>
已经被他遗忘的猫魅敲了敲桌子试图找回自己的存在感：“后付，先生，虽然我们只是个提供场地的合伙人，但是规矩还是得按这儿的来。”<br/>
枪刃目不转睛的看着他的MT，没有错过他脸上转瞬即逝的轻蔑。<br/>
“这些都是为了客户着想，预防那些仙人跳什么的，”暗骑大概是无法摆出殷勤的姿态，索性放任了自己冷傲的态度，“当然后付也会有赖账的风险，不过我基本不需要担心这个。”他仗着身高，习惯性地俯视比他矮上一头的ST——他今晚的恩客。“会愿意付这个价钱的客户，一般做不出赖账的事。当然，我也一定会提供值回票价的服务。”<br/>
他当然可以，枪刃努力从沐浴在快感中的神志中努力分出可怜的一点儿理智用来思考。以他过去贫瘠的性体验，他根本无法想象来自同样器官的快感能在特定情况下被放大——延长——直到令人战栗的高潮。只是他从剧烈的射精中恢复神志之后再次看到敖龙那张面无表情的脸突然觉得刚刚还让他无法自拔的感官刺激有些味同嚼蜡。他强迫他的MT在剩下的服务时间里不停和自己交谈，然后有些惊讶又不太意外地发现，其实他的MT从没有试图隐藏自己的另一个身份。<br/>
自始至终，他只是冷淡而已。<br/>
“所谓昨晚只是游戏的一种？”<br/>
“是的，对自己上已经失去兴趣的客人很多，他们总能想出稀奇古怪的玩法。”他的MT坐在腿上，他们都浑身赤裸，已经射过精还软塌的两根阴茎被松松地握在手心，享受着高潮之后令人惬意的余韵。<br/>
枪刃停止了对其他生意的询问，他勾住敖龙的脖子，把那两片总是紧紧抿在一次的嘴唇含在口中吮吸。<br/>
他爱不释手的抚摸着敖龙颈后的鳞片，不经意间指甲刮进了鳞片和皮肤连接的边缘。<br/>
敖龙对着他的喉咙发出一声难耐的痛呼，枪刃蓦地睁大了眼睛，他惊喜地看着近在咫尺的敖龙仿佛凝固的脸上裂开一丝疼痛的表情。他感受到了迄今为止从未有过的发自心底的激昂快感。</p><p>队友们都说他们的ST不知道从什么时候开始性格好像变了，变得和他们的MT好像有点像。<br/>
他越来越沉默寡言，然后一结束战斗就迫不及待地离开。当然，与此同时，枪刃的技术也开始变得像他们的MT一样越来越可靠，无论是队长还是其他队友都无法对他的早退有任何异议。<br/>
“也难怪，他平日的时候都在疯狂地接招募任务。”学者无可无不可地向队友们转述自己的见闻，“战历累积得飞快，实力不提升才是怪事。”一众红色职业纷纷赞赏地点头，表示自己也应该效仿两位可靠的蓝职好好磨练自己。<br/>
只有他们那无微不至的队长不引人注目地轻叹了一口气，没有向其他人说明，他们的ST大概是被赚钱念头塞满了脑子。<br/>
也不尽然，枪刃不知道第几次心不在焉地敷衍着队长私下里苦口婆心的劝告，把实情深深地吞进肚子。<br/>
塞满他脑子的恐怕不是金钱，而是他的MT的肉体。为了支付他光顾MT的开销，枪刃已经竭力干了了所有自己能接的下的委托。但横竖他都只有战斗这一个才能，无论从哪个方面他都无法承受更频繁地惠顾。<br/>
他甚至已经在考虑将为止奋斗多年的海雾村房产出手，哪怕心急的交易会让他蒙受不菲的损失。<br/>
但当他缓缓将细管插入暗骑勃起的器官，成功在那张被固定住不能移动分毫的脸上看到隐忍地痛苦表情时，他已经迫不及待想要在第二天就去产权中心进行交涉了。</p><p>枪刃揣着抛售到手的大笔现金，踌躇满志地走向快要比自己家还要熟悉的酒吧大门时，心里冒出来一个前所未有的模糊念头：他越来越难以想象高傲的敖龙暗骑在自己以外的人面前露出他不为人所知的表情。不知道这样的价钱是否能够让他哪怕只在一小段时间内——<br/>
“不，他不需要提前告知或者谢幕什么的，我说过了，他只是借我们的东方挂个名，事实上是我们求着他……”<br/>
枪刃按捺着内心的狂躁和不安，像不久之前那样从酒吧狂奔向部队的集合点，他知道这个时间队长一定仍在那儿给所有人清点剩下的消耗品。<br/>
他们的老好人队长惊讶地看着满头大汗再次出现在面前的ST，关切地询问他是不是忘了什么重要的东西。<br/>
”暗、暗骑呢？”枪刃上气不接下气地问了。<br/>
“啊？今天出发前我不是说了一嘴嘛，是我们和MT的最后一次合作了，好好打……”<br/>
“什么叫最后一次！”枪刃的怒吼把队长吓了一大跳，他赶紧跳过了对枪刃不专心的指责，把近期关于MT的零散描述全部重复了一遍。末了他看着ST逐渐崩塌的表情，小心翼翼地提醒，这些他都在战前战后向所有人转达过了。当然，依照MT本人的意愿，尽可能地以轻描淡写不引人注意地形式进行的。<br/>
拜此所赐，越来越心不在焉并且频繁缺席战前动员和战后总结的他们的ST，似乎从来没有注意到这件事。<br/>
“他人呢？”枪刃听见自己的声音仿佛是从非常遥远的地方传来。<br/>
“他回奥萨德了。”队长毫无芥蒂地再次重复刚刚已经说明过的内容，尽管他对枪刃目前恍惚的缘由一无所知，但很长时间里枪刃注视着暗骑的目光他当然全都看在眼里。<br/>
“他说自己终于赚够了当初设想的资金数目，要回去实现自己的理想了。并且那边的队伍也联系好了，听上去非常靠谱，我也挺看好……”<br/>
“他……没给我、我们这些队友留什么话吗？”<br/>
队长同情地看着眼神空洞的枪刃，他觉得或许把实情说出来对这个年轻人更有帮助。<br/>
“没有，我问过了，他说什么话也不想说。<br/>
他申明自己确实没有好好融入这个团体，并且对自己这样的个性表示了无奈。<br/>
这个事实和你们确实都没有关系，自始至终他只不过是对谁都没什么兴趣罢了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>